This disclosure relates to light diffusion techniques used in the film and video production industry and, more particularly, to diffusion of light sources used in film or video production using materials having electrically adjustable light diffusion characteristics.
Lighting techniques used in the production of film and video have long been carefully and diligently studied by the artists, technologists, and other professionals practicing in the film and video industry. Careful attention is paid to the creation of lighting conditions so as to achieve particular desired effects. Volumes have been written about the characteristics of light most preferred in a given situation, how various environmental or set conditions impact lighting quality, the considerations that should be given depending upon the subject of the film or video, and so on. Volumes more may be written of the particular equipment preferences that those responsible for lighting on a film or video crew use to accommodate various circumstances. In a conventional motion picture production, the gaffer or lead person on the electrical crew, for example, may work closely with the crew best boy, grips, and other electricians to design and build the lighting setup for a particular production, using experience and industry trade practices to determine the appropriate gels and diffusion materials to put on lights or windows to achieve the desired effects, or to determine whether or not to use various materials and equipment to re-create particular natural effects within a better controlled stage or to adapt such materials and equipment to allow for on-location filming. Much of the expertise of such professionals is likely maintained as closely held tricks of the trade and other proprietary information.
What may be generally true is that innovative approaches to film and video production have been widely sought after and favorably received by the film and video industry in the U.S., particularly where such innovations provide improvements in costs so as to lower overall production costs; improvements in the features and functionality available to the users of newly developed equipment; improvements in quality of equipment or reliability of the equipment or the processes of using various equipment; and improvements in the speed with which film and video production may be successfully completed.
Some of the more labor intensive aspects of film and video production involve engineering lighting effects that deliver desired results, accommodate physical space requirements of the set, and provide means for adapting to changes in set conditions such as weather, natural light position, camera angles, and subject position throughout a scene, and other factors requiring, ideally, instant changes in lighting provided for the shoot. The lighting equipment used should be reconfigurable to accommodate a range of different physical space requirements and adaptable to changing set conditions with a minimum of labor.
What is needed, therefore, are light diffusion techniques and equipment for the diffusion of light sources used in film or video production that address various shortcomings of existing techniques and equipment. The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.